Prioridad u Opción
by Mara-Sama15
Summary: Naruto tiene problemas, pero es muy cabezón para entender que la manera de resolverlos es hablando. Aun así Sakura siempre va a estar con el, por que para ella, él es una prioridad y no una opción. One-Shot. Para una persona especial en su cumpleaños.


_Perdonen si hay muchas faltas de ortografía, lo hice como en 10 minutos y apenas lo revise –aun que si lo hice- no hay ni un solo error que me marque Word pero ya saben a veces se va el dedo._

_Si alguien lo lee espero que le guste, aun que parezca que no tenga sentido por que al principio no era mi intención subirlo xD como sea aquí va._

* * *

><p><strong>.-.-.<strong>**Prioridad u Opción.-.-.**

El silencio se volvía insoportable. Lo único que llegaba a interrumpirlo eran los ocasionales suspiros de su rubio amigo. Estaba claro que algo le molestaba, estaba tendido sobre su sofá con los ojos cerrados, y aun que lucia sereno ella podía sentir que algo le molestaba. ¿Por algo eran los mejores amigos, no? El "Aura" que emanaba Naruto no era muy agradable, Sakura notaba que no era de vida o muerte, pero era algo que preocupaba profundamente a su amigo.

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó escuetamente, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

- ¿Tendría que pasarme algo? – respondió con monotonía.

Entonces se preocupo. Normal en Naruto hubiera sido decir "No pasa nada, ¡de veras!" pero es respuesta estaba muy alejada del tono y animo que esperaba escuchar. La peli-rosa lo miro sin soltar el Mouse. El rubio la miraba de reojo.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó, adivinando lo que sucedía.

Si, seguro era por esa chica. Tan linda, tan mona, que Había cautivado el corazón de su amigo. Ella estaba feliz por el, enserio, pero había ocasiones en que se preguntaba si este chico no estaba dando mas de lo que recibía.

Se preocupaba por el, ¡Era su mejor amigo!, puede ser que no siempre hubieran estado juntos pero eso no cambiaba ese hecho ¡ella se preocupaba por el! Y lo quería ver feliz. No suspirando amargamente en su sofá.

- Dime la verdad Naruto… - empezó la peli-rosa, girándose completamente y soltando el ordenador de una vez por todas - ¿Te dejaron plantado y por eso viniste a verme?

- N-No lo diría de esa manera…

- Dilo, quiero escucharlo… no me molesto, solo quiero saber que no me imagino que solo me llamas cuando te dejan plantado…

El rubio se sentó correctamente en el sillón, mirándola de frente.

- No lo digas así… - dijo con un tono lastimero – se escucha muy feo…

- Esta bien… - la chica suavizo su ceño y sonrío - ¿Hinata te dejo plantado? A que si…

- Si… es que, a veces pienso que yo… soy solo una opción para ella, que no soy la prioridad ¿entiendes?

- Sinceramente no… - el rubio alzo las cejas sorprendido –jamás eh pensando en las relaciones como algo en lo que se pueda escoger diferentes opciones y ponerles un rango… o se interesan o no… y cuando mire que Sai se dejo de interesar en mi, lo dejé… por que yo no merezco que me dejen de lado por cualquier cosa… Algunas personas miran esto como algo cruel, pero yo no pienso así, si me quería tenia que esforzarse… ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por que te sientes así?…

- Me da miedo decírtelo ahora que dijiste eso… - dijo el rubio desviando la mirada.

- Vale… no me digas…

La chica volvió a su asunto en la computadora, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

- Es que – empezó Naruto – Bueno… ¿ya vez que Hinata da clases de baile?

- Aja… - dijo la peli-rosa girándose de nuevo, encontrándose a su amigo tirado otra vez en el sillón pero ahora mirando el techo - ¿Qué con eso?

- Pues que, también asiste a las clases de baile además de que da clases… y su maestra le manda a hacer muchas cosas, siento que le quita tiempo a nuestra relación… Mira –dijo levantándose y de nuevo mirándola – Voy por ella a la hora que me dice para estar con ella, pero no sale hasta 2 horas después por culpa de la maestra, y solo estamos un rato en lo que la acompaño a su casa… y eso es casi a diario… y yo quiero verla…

- O sea que solo la miras unos 15 minutos diarios…

- Si… y en los fines de semana que salimos tres horas y… simplemente ciento que no es suficiente, Digo, la quiero… quiero estar con ella… pero no se puede, y no puedo decírselo…

La sonrisa tierna de Sakura se transformo en una expresión de confusión con esta última frase ¿Qué no podía decirlo?

Ella siempre pensaba que sin comunicación no puede haber relación, Naruto tenia que decirle, seguro que a Hinata le encantaría saber que el quería pasar mas tiempo con ella ¿a que chica no? A demás Naruto es un chico lindo, a su parecer y Hinata lo quiere ¿Qué debía temer?

- a ver Naruto… ¿Por qué no le puedes decir?

El chico pareció cabizbajo. Miraba al suelo, a un punto indefinido sin prestar real atención.

- Es que… si le digo seguro que se lo toma como que no quiero que haga lo del baile… y se que ella prefiere eso sobre todas las cosas…

- ¿Crees que lo prefiere sobre ti?

El asintió, Ah, ahora entendía que le preocupaba a su amigo. Pero Sakura no entendía por que siempre su amigo se hacia bolas y se ahogaba en vasos de agua por cosas así. Si fuera ella ya hubiera hablado con Ino.

- No creo que ella piense eso… no le vas a pedir que renuncie a lo que le gusta por ti, solo pasar mas tiempo con ella…

- pero se que ella pensara eso… y no quiero… que…

- Ya… entiendo, pero sinceramente pienso que te estas haciendo un rollazo por nada… digo, que solo es danza no creo que quiera terminar contigo solo por eso, ¿Qué no te ama? Y no se que mas… ¿o es que todo lo que se dicen es pura pantalla?

- no, no pienses eso… es que, la danza es su prioridad… y yo soy su opción…

- Y volvemos a lo mismo…

Al final Naruto no quedo en nada, no importo las veces que Sakura intento animarlo a hablar diciéndole que si terminaba con el no seria por el baile o por lo que aya dicho, si no por que la chica no lo quiere como el a ella. Pero el amor de este muchacho iba mas allá de la razón, parecía que ya había perdido la cabeza en el sendero del corazón. Y es que Naruto no pensaba con la entrepierna como otros chicos (o al menos eso creía ella) el pensaba con el corazón, y daba todo de el. Error. No por pensar con el corazón, pero no malentiendan a Sakura no era por que ella pensara que no se debía amar o algo así, si no por que el pensaba con el corazón, y no con el Corazón Y la cabeza (pero la de arriba, eh). Se deja llevar muy rápido y termina en los confines más apartados de donde es difícil sacarlo hasta que su amorcito le abre los ojos.

Era difícil para ella pensar en darle consejos, por que no sabia mucho del tema del amor, y por que no importaba lo que le dijera a su amigo, el siempre terminaría haciendo lo que le venga a la gana.

"_Hay __Naruto, si no te quisiera tanto tonto amigo… ya te hubiera dado un buen golpe por menso" _

Ella no podía evitarlo, simplemente era algo que le nacía. Se preocupaba por el más que por ella misma. ¿Y como no? Naruto a su parecer era algo ingenuo, fácil de conquistar, demasiado romántico y empalagoso. Era como un hermanito cabezón y muy cariñoso.

- Naruto – llamo la chica antes de que este se fuera – de veras que deseo desde el fondo de mi alma que no te lastimen…

El chico sonrío calidamente y la abrazo.

- Gracias…

- ¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre verdad? Pero siempre, siempre…

- Por supuesto… - decía abrazándose mas a su amiga - Te quiero mucho

- Y yo a ti…

Era cierto, ella siempre estaría con el, siempre de los siempre. Por que para ella Naruto era una persona importante. Si Naruto la necesitara ella estaría ahí para el ya sea de día o de noche, y no importaba si se acabara de despertar o tuviera una cruda horrible (cosa que según Naruto nunca había pasado). Ella no importaba cuando el le llamaba.

Para ella, su amistad con Naruto siempre seria una prioridad y no una opción.

* * *

><p><em>Para una persona especial en su cumpleaños. Te quiero mucho :3<em>_ aun que no te puedo comprar nada por que __yo__ no soy rica ;)_


End file.
